Un Problemático Amor
by Elanyeverywhere
Summary: Shikamaru x Neji o Neji x Shikamaru Hace algun tiempo que Shika admitio su amor, pero no lo ha compartido con nadie. Justo cuando el moreno pensaba declararse , una tragedia sucede. Un poco de ShinoxKiba
1. La Misión

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, un brillante sol, una suave brisa, y muchas nubes, un día perfecto para Shikamaru Nara, quien ya se encontraba recostado en el bosque observando las distintas formas de las nubes, pero por alguna problemática razon no se podía concentrar.

¿Cuál era el motivo? , pues el mismo que no lo dejaba dormir, que estaba presente en sus problemáticas pesadillas y sus mejores sueños.

Neji Hyuga , quien por desgracia se encontraba en una misión con su equipo ANBU.

Al Nara le había costado algunos meses admitir que se había enamorado (poco a poco) del ave enjaulada, pero aunque lo admitiese de forma personal nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a sus amigos ni a su familia y mucho menos al Hyuga.

¿La razon? , le daba miedo pensar en las reacciones de sus seres queridos, no le importaba si la aldea se burlaba, pero no podría soportar el rechazo de sus padres y de sus problemáticos amigos.

Seria problemático...y doloroso.

Pero no por nada era un experto en estrategia, había ideado un plan para declararse y si era rechazado, pensaba pedir un traslado a Suna.

_Primero tengo que esperar que regrese de su misión... que problemático- _Pensaba Shikamaru - _Me pongo nervioso de solo pensarlo. ¡Maldita sea!, todavía faltan 3 dias, según la borracha de Tsunade. ¡Aarrgh! Ya está oscureciendo, si llego tarde a la cena otra vez mamá me va a matar._

-Ya llegué - Dijo despacito al llegar a casa.

-¡Llegas tarde! - Le gritó cariñosamente su madre Yoshino.

-Perdón - Murmuro Shikamaru, quien era incapaz de mirar a sus padres a los ojos hace un par de semanas, por miedo a que (por alguna razon) notaran sus problemáticos sentimientos.

Yoshino y Shikaku (el padre de Shikamaru) intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y luego miraron a su hijo con preocupación, Shikamaru era un chico callado pero nunca tanto y jamás se había mostrado tan ... dócil con su madre.

La cena transcurrió callada, Shikamaru no despegaba su vista del plato y sus padres lo miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, miradas que el menor sentía, que lo hacían sentir inseguro y lo volvían paranoico, pensando que sus padres habían descubierto su "oscuro" secreto.

_Mierda... estoy seguro que si los miro comenzaré a llorar como nena y les confieso todo- _Pensó - _Mejor salgo de aquí._

_-_Gracias por la comida.- Y mirando el interesante suelo recogió su plato rápidamente, lo dejo en el fregadero, volvió al comedor y susurró un "Buenas noches" que sus padres apenas alcanzaron a responder, ya que el Nara menor ya estaba a medio camino de su habitación.

Una vez ahí se desvistió y se fue a dormir, tuvo muchas pesadillas relacionadas con Neji , algo que ocurría constantemente cada vez que este se iba de misión.

Al otro día se levantó con unas inmensas ojeras, pero sus padres no lo notaron, ya que no podían ver su rostro. Así había sido por unas semanas y así fue hasta el día antes del regreso de Neji, cuando la Hokage Tsunade mandó a llamar a Shikamaru ,Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji e Ino.

-¿Nos mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- Dijo el Nara, con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

-Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes, rango S- Contesto la Hokage - Ayer llegaron los ANBUS Sai y Yamato...

_Ellos estaba con Neji... que ha pasado.. no puede ser ... No no no ...por favor- _Pensaba Shika.

-...me informaron que mientras cumplían con su misión fueron atacados...

_No no no... _

-...y que Hyuga Neji a sido tomado como rehén- Terminó de decir Tsunade.

Shikamaru estaba en shock, no realizo ningún comentario, no hizo ningún movimiento..nada.

-El líder del equipo será Aburame Shino y su misión será salvar a Neji- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Si, Tsunade-sama!- Dijeron todos al unísono, menos Shikamaru, quien todavía no reaccionaba.

_Continuara..._


	2. Desesperación

Casi sin darse cuenta Shikamaru se encontraba en la puerta de Konoha, junto a sus compañeros, listos para salir a la misión.

-¿Entendieron todos?- Preguntó Shino, el líder de la misión.

-¿Ahh?..¿Qué?... no... ¿Qué habías dicho?- Cuestionó el Nara, sin notar las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos... Nunca habían visto al genio tan... Ausente.

-... Está bien... Dije que Kiba, Akamaru y yo iremos al frente para tantear el terreno, Chouji e Ino vigilaran los costados, TÚ iras en el centro mientras piensas en una estrategia para completar la misión o en caso de una emboscada, Hinata ira atrás para vigilar todos los ángulos con su Byakugan...¿Entendido?... Creo que nunca había gastado tanta saliva...- Terminó el Aburame, un poco cabreado por que el Nara no le había prestado atención desde el principio.

-Sí, si... ya entendí- Murmuro perezosamente Shikamaru.

-Otra cosa más Shikamaru... si no eres capaz de concentrarte... te expulsare de la misión, no dejaré que pongas en peligro la vida de mis camaradas ¿Entendido?- Dijo Shino, mirando fijamente al pobre chico, que no podía sentirse más avergonzado ante su descuido.

-Ya entendí...que problemático- Fingió indiferencia Shika. - _No debo mostrar mis sentimientos, debo mantener la cabeza fría e idear un plan para rescatar a Neji._

Rápidamente los ninjas de Konoha dejaron la aldea para adentrarse en el bosque, saltando en las ramas de los arboles cada uno de ellos cumplía con su parte, rastrear, vigilar o pensar.

_Piensa Shikamaru, piensa. Sai dijo que eran 4 ninjas (además se les describió sus características físicas) el líder tenía un jutsu extraño, que te paralizaba por 30 segundos si es que alcanzaba a tocarte con las manos , el segundo te envolvía en un genjutsu por el tiempo que el deseara y te hace ver tus peores pesadillas, el tercero no había mostrado ningún poder especial, aunque es posible que simplemente no lo necesitara y no habían alcanzado a pelear con el cuarto, ya que Neji les dijo que huyeran...¿Por qué tiene que ser tan problemáticamente valiente?...ese baka._

-¡Ya tengo un plan!- Exclamó Shika, todos lo miraron por una fracción de segundo, para darle a entender que tenía su atención- Ino y Hinata se encargaran del ninja con el genjutsu, con el Byakugan y con el jutsu de Ino no deberían tener problemas. Con mi jutsu de ataduras de sombra dejare sin movimiento al problemático del jutsu, mientras Chouji acaba con él. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se encargaran de los otros ninjas... A medida que terminen con sus oponentes deben ayudar al compañero que más lo necesite... ¿Lo captan?...que problemático- Exclamo Shikamaru.

-¡Hai! - Dijeron todos.

Cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer los ninjas llegaron a la cueva donde supuestamente se encontraban los enemigos y Neji

-Prepárense para atacar- Dijo Shino.

Una vez que estuvieron todos preparados, se adentraron sigilosamente en la cueva.

-Están a unos 30 metros y están muy tranquilos, no han notado nuestra presencia- Susurro Hinata con su Byakugan activado.

Todos asintieron y avanzaron rápidamente hacia sus enemigos...y comenzó la batalla.

Todo iba como lo planeo Shikamaru, Chouji ya casi terminaba con el enemigo, mientras el Nara lo tenía sujeto con sus sombras y vigilaba a los demás.

Ino y Hinata ya habían cerrado todos los puntos de chakra de su oponente.

Kiba y Akamaru habían dejado inconsciente al suyo, pero Shino tenía algunos problemas con su enemigo, el cual había resultado más fuerte de lo que esperaban, Un ataque veloz se dirigía al controlador de insectos...

-¡SHINO CUIDADO!- Gritó Kiba. Gracias a la advertencia Shino esquivó el ataque y fue capaz de eliminar al enemigo... pero en esos segundos el ninja contra el cual había peleado Kiba recuperó la consciencia y lo atacó por la espalda, haciéndole una herida desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

-¡NO!¡KIBA!- Gritó desesperado Shino, mientras todos sus demás compañeros se lanzaban contra el ninja restante.

Hinata sollozaba desesperada, Ino intentaba curar las heridas de Kiba mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Chouji miraba nervioso la escena, Akamaru aullaba con dolor, Shino agarraba la mano de Kiba fuertemente mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo y este solo miraba al Aburame con ojos llenos de miedo y dolor... y Shikamaru solo miraba shockeado...hasta que...

-¡Qué esperas!- Le gritó Chouji- Busca a Neji...creo que tú debes hacerlo.

_Pero... ¿Acaso el sabe?...no...Imposible...¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ... debo buscar a Neji._

Desesperadamente Shikamaru corrió hasta el final de la cueva, donde había muchas manchas de sangre...demasiada... y un bulto.

-Neji...¡Neji!... ¡NEJI!...no...por favor- Gritaba el Nara, totalmente fuera de sí._ Calma, cálmate...si, todavía tiene pulso, lo llevare con Ino._

Cuando llegó junto a sus compañeros Kiba dormía (todavía herido) en los brazos de Shino.

-Le haré un tratamiento de emergencia- Dijo Ino, mirando a Neji- Pero luego debemos partir a Konoha , ambos van a necesitar operaciones y tratamientos complejos.

Luego del tratamiento de Ino, Los ninjas iban lo más rápido que podían a Konoha , Shino con Kiba en sus brazos y Shikamaru con Neji en los suyos, pero ambos con el mismo pensamiento:

_Tienes que aguantar Kiba/Neji , te necesito, no puedes rendirte._

_Continuara..._


	3. Alivio

Corrían desesperados por el bosque.(Shika, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, )

Shikamaru iba delante de todos, con Neji en brazos, ya nadie respetaba las posiciones antes acordadas. Lo que menos les importaba ahora era una posible emboscada.

Shino corría igual de veloz, a la par de Shikamaru y con Kiba en brazos.

Lo más importante para el grupo de ninjas era llegar a tiempo al hospital de Konoha, ya tendrían tiempo después de mejorar sus estrategias de rescate.

Nadie hablaba.

Las ganas de llorar que tenia Shikamaru no se las quitaba ni los puñetazos de Tsunade, pero aun así no lo hizo.

_No puedo dejar que se den cuenta, no puedo mostrar que tan afligido estoy, para ellos, solo somos compañeros….aunque eso es lo que somos en verdad…¡Kuso!, porque todo tiene que ser tan problemático._

Rápidamente llegaron a la aldea, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entraron en el hospital, donde unas experimentadas enfermeras cogieron a los heridos y los llevaron a pabellones separados.

-¡Ino, Chouji!, vayan a informar a la Hokage- Dijo Shino.

-Hai- Contestaron despacio los nombrados.

Y así pasaron las horas….1...2…3…4…

-¿Ustedes acompañan a Inuzuka Kiba?- Pregunto una enfermera.

-Si-Contestaron los tres, muy suavemente.

-La operación a terminado con éxito, debería despertar en un par de minutos, si quieren pueden pasar a verlo- Informó.

-Anda tu Shino, se que querrás estar solo con él, lo iré cuando tu termines- Dijo Hinata dulcemente- Además quiero saber cómo esta mi primo.

-Hai…- Shino – Gracias.

Estas palabras no pasaron inadvertidas por Shikamaru. _Pero qué coño, no entendí nada, sonaba como si….¿fuesen pareja?...nah...que yo me sienta así con Neji no significa que todos sean igual._

5….6….7 horas.

-¿Ustedes son los compañeros de Hyuga Neji?- Pregunto otra enfermera, que no habían visto antes

Los dos asintieron, con un poco de miedo.

-La operación fue un éxito, pero la recuperación será difícil asi que lo tendremos en un coma inducidos por un par de días y cuando este en mejores condiciones lo despertaremos.

-¿Podemos verlo?- Preguntaron Hinata y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

-Si, pero el límite de las visitas es de 2 horas- Respondió la enfermera- Excepto para el titular del paciente, en caso del señor Kiba, el titular es Aburame Shino, así que sus visitas no tienen limite, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere hacerse responsable por el paciente Hyuga Neji?.

Hinata y Shikamaru se miraron por un momento.

_Hinata es su prima, ella tiene todo el derecho…yo solo soy….un compañero….ni siquiera soy un amigo cercano._ Pensaba tristemente el Nara.

Hinata, al ver su cara de tristeza dijo:

-Yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo, si falto a mis entrenamientos mis padre me matara, así que si quieres….puedes quedarte tu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru la miro con sorpresa, pero luego asintió, por lo que la enfermera anoto su nombre en la ficha del paciente y los conduje a la habitación.

Al entrar Shika no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Neji estaba casi entero vendado, ambos brazos, el torso, la frente, el cuello, y eso que no podía ver debajo de su cintura, por las sabanas.

Hinata escucho el sollozo pero no dijo nada.

-No te angusties Shikamaru, el es fuerte, se va a recuperar rápidamente, yo lo sé- Trato de consolarlo la ojiperla.

-Tsk…que problemático…yo debería consolarte a ti…además solo me a sorprendido, no me imaginaba que estuviese tan dañado…yo solo…

-No tienes porque fingir delante de mi Shika-Dijo delicadamente la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?, no entiendo de que hablas- Dijo nervioso Shikamaru. _Me tiene, lo sabe, que hago, ¿corro?, no , que problemático seria, le podría suplicar que no le diga a nadie….que nena de mi parte…._

-Se que te gusta mi primo- Dijo convencida, pero amorosamente Hinata.

-Yo…no se…de que hablas…solo es….puede- _Kuso…se me enreda la lengua…y ahora que le digo…_

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero creo…que tu deberías decírselo a Neji cuando despierte además, te aseguro que todos nuestros amigos te apoyaran….por lo menos nadie ha dicho nada sobre Shino y Kiba.

-¿Shino y Kiba?...así que no me estaba volviendo loco- Dijo el Nara

-No, claro que no, ellos están saliendo hace 3 meses- Dijo sonriendo Hinata.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, 3 meses…. Y nadie había hecho un escándalo o algo parecido, todo seguía normal.

_Quizás si puedo declararme y seguir con mi vida, sin odio, rechazo…_

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Hinata

La chica fue hasta su primo, le besó la frente, le dijo un tierno"Recupérate pronto", se despidió de Shikamaru y se fue…todo eso antes del que el Nara reaccionase.

1….2….3….

_Que problemático…ahora estaré solo con el …..Espera…eso significa…que me puedo quedar a dormir aquí….Genial _

Pensaba Shikamaru mientras miraba fijamente a la persona recostada.

_Continuara…_


	4. Sorpresa

Hinata se había ido

Eran las 6 de la mañana.

Neji estaba en coma

Estaba amaneciendo y el no había dormido nada, estaba cansado, sucio y sentado en la incómoda silla del hospital.

_Pero aun así, no pienso irme. _Pensaba Shikamaru. _Podría….decirle a una enfermera que le avise a mis padres…que problemático ¿Cómo se los explico?...no podría._

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra….Shikaku.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Shikamaru con la mirada pegada al suelo.

-Hinata fue a nuestra casa a explicarnos lo que pasó, así que vine a dejarte ropa de cambio y tus cosas de aseo personal- Respondió tranquilamente el mayor.

-Ahh… ¿No les molesta que me quede?...digo… a mamá no le gusta…-Decía Shikamaru mirando el techo.

-No te preocupes, no está enojada…. ¿Y esas ojeras?- Pregunto un poco preocupado Shikaku.

-No es nada, solo cansancio de la misión, todavía no he dormido- Respondió.

-Sí, y yo nací ayer, esas ojeras parecen de un muerto….vamos Shika, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu padre y siempre te apoyaré- Dijo sonriendo Shikaku.

Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco, pero luego agacho la mirada y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Maldita sea, porque tiene que pasar ahora , aargh .. Que problemático , por mucho que diga eso, yo se que quiere nietos y descendencia para el clan ….. No puedo hacerle esto._

-No es nada, de verdad que no, solo no he dormido bien en estos días- Murmuro el menor.

-…., está bien, pero seguiremos esta conversación en casa, tu madre está igual de preocupada que yo, así que no te salvas de esta- Le dijo cariñosamente Shikaku a su hijo.

Pasaron dos días y Shikamaru VIVÍA en el hospital, no había pasado por su casa, y no había hecho ni una misión, el dinero que le entrego su padre empezaba a terminarse.

_Creo que debería hacer una misión rango D, solo para rellenar un poco el bolsillo…que problemático se volvió todo._

-Disculpe- Dijo una enfermera que entró en la habitación-En unos momentos sacaremos al señor Hyuga del coma inducido, ¿Podría hacernos el favor de esperar afuera?, le avisaremos cuando terminemos-Terminó

-De acuerdo- Dijo el Nara, con su máscara de aburrimiento.

_Maldita sea, y ahora que hago, que le digo si pregunta que hago aquí…que problemático…soy un genio y no pensé en nada de eso…._

Las enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo lo miraban de reojo, ya que Shikamaru estaba sentado en el suelo, tirándose los cabellos y de paso desarmando su cola de caballo….después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y se volvió a peinar.

_Ahora solo me queda esperar, ya inventare algo cuando me pregunte._

-Shikamaru-kun, el paciente está despertando, ya puede entrar a verlo- Dijo la misma enfermera de antes.

-Gracias- Dijo este tragando saliva.

_Relájate, en el peor de los casos puedes decirle una mentira piadosa…si es que se me ocurre una._

Shikamaru entro a la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, la misma silla que ya debería tener el trasero del Nara marcado.

Neji comenzó a abrir los ojos, y el nerviosismo de Shika aumentaba.

-¿S-sh-shi-shikamaru?- Pregunto dificultosamente el ojiperla.

-Buenos días dormilón- Contesto el de cola de caballo.

-¿Q-que p-pasó?- Pregunto de nuevo Neji.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Se sorprendió Shikamaru.

-P-pues no, si no, no t-te preguntaría- Contesto un poco desorientado Neji.

-Te contare todo cuando estés un poco mas despierto.

-E-e-esta b-b-bien-Contestó.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuales Neji se restregaba los ojos, se estiraba, miraba toda la habitación, dio algunas vueltas por la misma…se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente al Nara, quien se removió nervioso en su asiento.

-Ahora cuéntame que pasó- Exigió Neji.

-Que directo..que problemático tener que explicar todo…en resumen te fuiste a una misión con Sai y Yamato, pero estos volvieron solos y explicaron que unos ninjas te habían tomado como rehén, así que Hokage-sama envió al equipo de Shino y al mío a rescatarte…Fin- Explicó perezosamente.

-¿Y por qué mierda estoy en el hospital?- pregunto medio asustado el de cabello largo.

-Que delicado…no te preocupes, ya estás bien, pero cuando te encontramos estabas muy herido y te mantuvieron en un coma inducido para que te recuperaras correctamente- Respondió de nuevo Shikamaru, con tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que notó Neji, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Coma inducido?- Cuestionó Neji, palideciendo rápidamente-….¿Cuánto tiempo?...

-¡Oh, no, no! No te preocupes, solo fueron dos días- Intentó aliviar Shika.

-Ahhh…menos mal- Suspiró tranquilo- ¿Pero…porque estás tú cuidándome?

_Oh mierda…que le digo…que le digo…_

-Eh…bueno..Veras…Hinata no podía quedarse por los entrenamientos, Shino está cuidando a Kiba, aunque creo que el ya dejo el hospital, Ino y Chouji tenían que informar a la Hokage y siguieron con las misiones,….asi que me quede yo- Explico Shikamaru

-Ah, pero no estabas obligado- Dijo Nejo mirando a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pero quise quedarme- Murmuro el menor.

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunto el mayor, con ¿esperanza? En sus ojos.

_Es ahora o nunca, si no se lo digo ahora, nunca tendré la fuerza para hacerlo._

-Porque… yo te amo.

_Continuara…._


	5. Amor

-¿D-disculpa?- Preguntó sonrojado el mayor

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos un minuto y luego miró a Neji a los ojos con determinación.

-Ahh…que problemático…pues eso…estoy enamorado de ti…por muy cursi que parezca, no sé cómo pasó pero cada minuto que estoy sin ti es un tormento, cuando te vas de misión me preocupo tanto que en las noches tengo pesadillas y cuando me dijeron que estabas herido, enloquecí, pero lo disimule bastante bien…creo. Ahora si quieres puedes reírte, burlarte, golpearme, gritarme o lo que quieras….lo entenderé. – Terminó de decir Shika mientras cerraba los ojos esperando un golpe.

Pero lo que paso fue totalmente distinto, Neji se inclinó, acaricio su mejilla…y lo besó, muy tiernamente.

_Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño, o quizás me volví loco…._

-No soy de porcelana sabes…-Dijo un rojísimo Shikamaru.

-Solo quería demostrarte que yo también te amo- Contestó Neji, sonriendo como nunca antes se había visto (O.o).

-¿En serio? , o lo dices por lastima….- Decía un confundido moreno.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener lastima?- Dijo Neji con cara de no entender nada.

-No tengo idea, no sé, puede ser, no pienso con claridad…..que problemático, de verdad parezco una chica- Decía Shikamaru muy nervioso y avergonzado.

-Ja ja ja…ay..Auch- Rió levemente Neji, antes de sentir el dolor de sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien? – Se preocupo un poco Shika.

-Sí, pero parece que no debería reírme- Contestó.

-Entonces….ahora…. ¿Somos pareja?- Preguntó el Nara un poco inseguro.

-Claro, a menos que tú no quieras- Respondió el mayor.

-Si quiero, he esperado por esto mucho tiempo….mierda…ahora hablo como una novia en el altar…que problemático- Decía Shikamaru perezosamente.

-Mmm te verías hermoso como novia-Dijo maliciosamente Neji.

-Pues que pena, porque nunca me vas a ver así- Respondió con malas pulgas el Nara.

-No te enojes, solo bromeaba… jeje… ¡ay!- Se quejó el castaño.

-Mejor dejemos estas niñerías y hablemos de otra cosa – Dijo Shikamaru.

-Mmm, pues, ¿Vino mi tío al hospital?- Preguntó cabizbajo Neji.

-No, pero seguro que fue porque está muy ocupado- Trató de animarlo el chico.

-No intentes arreglarlo, realmente no le importa si me pasa algo, solo soy una herramienta de la familia secundaria y ahora debe estar muy avergonzado por mi derrota-Decía un sonriente Neji.

-¿No te molesta que te traten así?

-Antes, pero con el apoyo de Hinata-sama, nuestros amigos y profesores, esas personas que envenenan mi vida se hacen insignificantes- Explicaba el mayor, aun sonriendo (Raro ¿no?)

-Oh, supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Shika- Oye Neji… ¿Debería decirles a mis padres sobre nosotros?

-Mmm, si yo fuese tú lo haría, mejor que lo sepan de tu boca y no por terceras personas- Le dijo el mayor.- Yo ya me puedo ir a casa, así que le diré a mi tío esta tarde, aunque no creo que se lo tome muy bien.

-Tienes razón, yo también le diré a mis padres esta tarde…pero… ¿está bien que se lo digas a tu tío?, ¿Qué pasa si te echa de su casa o del clan?- Preguntaba Shikamaru.

-No me importa ni lo uno ni lo otro, puedo buscar un departamento o pedir uno de esos que construyó la Hokage después de la guerra-Decía despreocupado Neji.

-Está bien.

Así Shikamaru guardó todas sus cosas y luego guardó las del pelilargo.

-Después de que hables con tus padres y yo con mi tío, ¿nos juntamos?

Shika asintió en silencio

-A las nueve en la montaña de los Hokages- Terminó Neji.

Antes de salir se besaron con amor y cariño, casi como una despedida.

Luego tomaron caminos separados cada uno a su hogar y a ambos les esperaba una larga conversación con sus respectivas familias.

Solo de ellos dependía el futuro de esta relación, y ninguno pensaba rendirse.

_Continuara…._


	6. Felicidad

Shikamaru estaba parado en la puerta de su casa, sin atreverse a entrar.

_Esto es muy problemático, de verdad soy el cobarde número 1 de Konoha_

-¿Shikamaru?, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- Le preguntó Shikaku, que al parecer venía del mercado, ya que llevaba un par de bolsas.

-N-nada, solo estaba pensando- Contestó nervioso el menor, con la frente en alto (no como antes), pero sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Juntos entraron en silencio, Shikaku le dio las verduras a Yoshino, quien empezó a hacer la cena.

Shikamaru fue a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, una vez adentro dio mil vueltas, hasta que cayó dormido, en la mitad de la habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesita de centro.

-¡Shikamaru la cena esta lista!... ¡Shikamaru!... ¡SHIKAMARU! – Llamaba la "dulce" voz de Yoshino.

-Calma mujer, que si sigues gritando media aldea va a venir a cenar a nuestra casa- Decía relajadamente Shikaku- Yo lo voy a buscar.

Dicho y hecho, Shikaku se levantó lentamente (Igual de perezoso que su hijo) y fue con todo el tiempo del mundo hasta la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta y se detuvo bruscamente, observaba muy entretenido como su Shika dormía y hablaba en sueños, y de paso como babeaba ligeramente la mesita

-Pss…Shikamaru….-Murmuraba Shikaku al oído del menor, mordiéndose el labio, para no reírse.

-Mmm…5 minutos más….30…..-Decía Shikamaru en sueños.

-Oe, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita… ¿Te acuerdas?- Oh si, Shikaku disfrutaba burlarse de su hijo.

-Cita…nubes…Hokage- Murmuraba el baboso chico (¿?).

-Sí, sí, te acuerdas, con esa chica tan linda, no me acuerdo como se llamaba…- Decía un "ejemplar" padre (¡!).

-Chica…. No puede ser… no….nombre…ne…ne –Susurraba Shika.

-¿Ne?..¿Nelly?, ¿Nessa?, ¿Nelsy?...- Interrogaba Shikaku, muy emocionado y muerto de la risa (como un niño pequeño).

-No, no…ne… - Dijo Shikamaru, en el mismo momento que….

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SE DEMORAN TANTO!- Yoshino Nara entraba "tranquilamente" en la habitación.

Con tan delicada interrupción, Shikaku ya se encontraba en el comedor cuando Shikamaru despertó pensando que estaban en guerra y se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, tropezó con la mesita y cayó de frente, de paso se hizo un corte en la frente con la esquina de la mesa. En resumen: No tuvo un buen despertar.

1 hora después la familia Nara estaba terminando de cenar.

-Bueno, hora de que conversemos, ¿No crees Shikamaru?- Dijo Shikaku.

-¿Conversar?, ¿De que? – Se hacia el tonto Shika.

-No des rodeos, te dije en el hospital que íbamos a hablar al respecto, nos has evitado por meses.

-Mmm, ah, esta bien, igual pensaba decirles hoy. Que problemático, el asunto es que me gustaba…alguien…

-¡UNA CHICA!, que emoción, mi niño está tan grande… ¡Quiero conocerla! – Decía Yoshino muy emocionada.

Ante tal comentario la mirada de Shikamaru se ensombreció y tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar un quejido.

-¿Pasa algo hijo? – Preguntó Shikaku, al notar el cambio en la cara del menor.

-Eh…argh, es que, esa es la razón por la que los evitaba…no es una chica – Soltó de golpe Shikamaru.

-…¿Qué?, pero Shika, de seguro solo estas confundido…- Decía Yoshino.

-No mamá, estoy muy seguro.

-…. ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Qué?...pues si, soy feliz, cuando supe que me correspondía pensé que podría morir tranquilo en ese mismo instante- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Entonces, por mi esta bien, cuando nos evitabas pensaba que había pasado algo malo y me dolía pensar que quizás estabas sufriendo- Decía Yoshino, de la forma mas maternal que se había visto en años.

-Gracias mamá- Respondió un sonrojado Shikamaru- … ¿Papá?

Shikaku se había quedado estático y lo miraba fijamente durante toda la conversación, Shikamaru reunió todo el valor que tenia y le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de transmitir toda la seguridad que tenia.

-Nos ignoraste todo este tiempo, ¿Solo por que eres gay? – Dijo un dolido Shikaku.

Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido, por supuesto que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No soy gay, nunca me ha atraído ningún otro chico, solo él- Aclaró el menor.

-¿En serio?, bueno, pero fue una estupidez, nos hubiésemos ahorrado toda esta amargura si confiaras en nosotros- Refunfuñó Shikaku.

-Lo siento, no quería que se enojaran o algo así –Respondió el menor un poco avergonzado- Entonces ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, solo me sorprendí, pensaba que tenías algún tipo de relación con esa chica de Suna.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?

-Bueno, bueno, no importa ya…. ¡Quiero saber quien es! – Decía Yoshino, mas emocionada que antes.

-Eso es, yo también quiero saber quien es- La apoyó su marido.

-Ah, supongo que no sirve de nada esconderlo….ustedes lo conocen- Dijo Shika.

-Mmm, ¿Chouji? – Intento adivinar Yoshino.

-No.

-¿Naruto?- Shikaku.

-No.

-¿Shino? –Yoshino.

-….No, el ya tiene pareja – Dijo sonriendo Shikamaru

-¿En serio? ¿Con quien sale? – Preguntaba Yoshino, feliz de tener un chisme.

-Con Kiba, pero creo que toda la aldea lo sabe.

-Pero yo quiero saber con quien sales tú- Le dijo su padre.

-Está bien, está bien…que problemático….mi pareja es Neji Hyuga.

-Oh ese niño es tan lindo- Decía Yoshino con ojitos de corazón.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, no te lo va a quitar – Le dijo Shikaku mientras soltaba un par de carcajadas.

-Pff, mira como me rio…me voy- Dijo Shika

-¿Adonde vas a esta hora?- Le preguntó sorprendida Yoshino.

-Quedé con Neji, para saber como se tomaban la noticia ustedes y su tío- Contestó, mientras se ponía nervioso pensando en el tío de Neji.

-¿Se lo ha dicho a su tío?, seguramente no se lo ha tomado muy bien- Dijo Shikaku muy serio.

-Si, lo se, por eso quiero ir rápido.

-Hijo, si hay muchos problemas invítalo a casa

-¿Puedo? – Se sorprendió Shikamaru.

-Claro que si, ahora es nuestro yerno- Se carcajeo Shikaku- Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera.

-Gracias- Dijo feliz el menor y salió casi corriendo de la casa, CASI porque el perezoso no corre, solo apura el paso.

Esperó por media hora, la cual aprovechó para ver las estrellas que comenzaban a salir. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando lo sintió sentarse al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Pudo ser peor.

El susurro, tan suave, hizo que Shikamaru abriera los ojos.

Ahí estaba Neji, con el labio inferior partido, moretones en los brazos y en el cuello.

-No es grave-Dijo Neji al ver la tristeza de Shika- Se puso un poco violento y no intente defenderme. Trató de ahorcarme pero llegó Hinata y lo noqueó.

-¿Hinata?- Se sorprendió el Nara, este día estaba plagado de sorpresas.

-Sí, fue muy valiente, ahora es mas fuerte que su padre así que no debería tener problemas con el clan.

-Eso es bueno… ¿Y tú?, ¿donde están tus cosas?- Preguntó el menor.

-Las he dejado en casa de Lee, mientras busco algún lugar donde quedarme.

-Vayamos a mi casa.

-¿Qué?... ¿y tus padres?- Le pregunto el ojiperla.

-Se lo han tomado bien…bastante bien. Mi padre dijo que si tenías problemas con tu tío no dudara en invitarte y mi madre….bueno…mi madre quiere conocerte- Dijo Shikamaru, recordando la reacción e Yoshino.

-Tu familia debe ser muy unida- Murmuró Neji un poco afligido.

-También es tu familia ahora- Le dijo Shikamaru antes de besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Fueron a buscar las cosas de Neji a la casa de Lee, quien al verlos juntos sonrió de oreja a oreja y les deseo suerte.

Juntos, tomados de la mano llegaron a la casa de los Nara, y de la misma forma entraron.

Shikaku y Yoshino estaban en la sala de estar y los dos sonrieron al verlos tomados de la mano.

Antes de que pudieran soltarse Yoshino estaba abrazando a Neji como si el mundo acabara mañana, hasta que el pobre soltó gemidos de dolor.

-Mamá suéltalo, está herido- Le dijo preocupado Shikamaru.

-¿Herido?- Yoshino y Shikaku se pusieron serios, Yoshino se llevo a Neji a una habitación para curarlo y Shikamaru se quedo en la sala explicándole a su padre lo sucedido.

-Ya veo, entonces esta decidido- Dijo Shikaku, mientras se levantaba- Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!..¿Que esta decidido?-Preguntó Shikamaru

-Que Neji va a vivir con nosotros hasta que el viejo Hyuga se muera…Buenas noches…y no hagan mucho ruido…je je je- Dijo el mayor guiñándole un ojo.

-Que duermas bien…y gracias… ¡Hey!, ¡No vamos a hacer nada!

Pero Shikaku ya se había ido. Cinco minutos después volvió Neji.

-Tú madre se ha ido a dormir.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir, ehm, no hay cuartos libres, pero si no te molesta podemos dormir juntos- Le dijo nervioso el Nara.

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? – Le respondió feliz el ojiperla.

Así pasaron su primera noche juntos, sin sexo, solo abrazados, sintiendo la presencia, el calor de su compañero.

Se amaban y así comenzaba su vida juntos, con tropiezos, peleas pero también buenos momentos y alegrías.

Después d e todo el amor es problemático pero vale la pena vivirlo.

Fin.


End file.
